Crystal Heart
by Kitiara-d
Summary: Un rubino misterioso, un nemico nell'Ombra... qualcosa sta' per minacciare la tranquillita' di Tokyo (*reviews altamente apprezzati!*)
1. Capitolo 1

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp.  
Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Gli scavi procedevano bene. Ormai l'edificio era affiorato esponendo ai sacrileghi l'entrata invitante e cupa.   
**Fujitaka Kinomoto** si asciugó la fronte osservando l'affaccendarsi dei componenti della spedizione intorno all'antica costruzione.   
Il sogno della sua vita, partecipare ad uno scavo archeologico, si era realizzato grazie a questa scoperta inaspettata venuta alla luce a causa delle recenti scosse sismiche.   
Ora dopo mesi di scavi ininterrotti l'entrata era stata trovata e ci si accingeva ad accedervi.   
"Dottor Kinomoto?"   
Fujitaka si voltó e vide che la spedizione attendeva il suo capo.   
L'interno era saturo con un odore di chiuso, tutto era ricoperto da una coltre di polvere. Le pareti erano piene di strani simboli curvi.   
Giunsero nella stanza principale, una sala rettangolare al cui centro stava un blocco di pietra lavorata e levigata. In cima a questo stava un'anfora.   
Fujitaka si avvicinó lentamente all'altare, sul quale c'erano delle iscrizioni che peró non si potevano leggere chiaramente a causa della polvere. Allora per rimediare passó la mano sopra la superficie urtando l'anfora che cadde a terra in mille pezzi.   
S'inchinó su di esse sconfortato da tale perdita ma nel atto di raccoglierli si arrestó. Qualcosa aveva attirato la sua attenzione.   
Tra i cocci c'era un lucichio cremisi. Lo raccolse tra le mani con reverenza: un ciondolo di fine fattura con incastonato un magnifico rubino. Un raggio di luce lo toccó riflettendosi sulle pareti tingendole di rosso.   
A Fujitaka parve di sentirlo pulsare nelle sue mani.   
Fuori dalle rovine, il cielo s'oscuró improvvisamente.   
  
"Fratello, non farlo. Non andare, ti prego!" cercó di trattenerlo sia con le parole che con le azioni. L'altro si svincoló con violenza dalla sua stretta. "Adesso basta! Mi hai seccato! Ho deciso e non riuscirai a farmi cambiare idea!"   
I suoi occhi sfavillavano di una luce quasi ossessa.   
Si ritrasse sgomentato da tale cambiamento nel suo adorato fratello.   
Lo lasció andare. Rimase ad osservarlo imbarcarsi e partire.   
Strinse i pugni e alzó il volto al crepuscolo. Prese la sua decisione. Si avvió con risoluzione.   
  
La porta dell'aula si spalancó attirando l'attenzione momentanea dei suoi occupanti che salutarono la nuova arrivata.   
La ragazzina crolló sul suo banco ansimando.   
"Buon giorno **Sakura**! Anche oggi ce l'hai fatta in tempo" la salutó la sua vicina nonchè migliore amica **Tomoyo** sorridendo.   
"...giorno..." boccheggió lei riprendendo fiato.   
"Ogni giorno la stessa storia. Comè che arrivi sempre tardi? Potresti svegliarti prima" la sgridó **Shaoran** corruciato.   
"Lo so, hai ragione. Io ci provo ma..."   
Li sospiró "Sei senza speranze"   
Sakura rise imbarazzata "Quando fai cosí assomigli a Touya..."   
"Cosa?!" Shaoran esplose indignato.   
Tomoyo rise divertita   
Era risaputo l'antipatia che provavano il fratello di Sakura ed il suo ragazzo uno nei confronti dell'altro, tanto che all'inizio del loro rapporto erano arrivati quasi alle mani. Anche adesso che il ragazzino frequentava regolarmente Sakura, Touya non lo vedeva troppo di buon occhio ma s'era ormai rassegnato.   
"Ragazzi, un pó di silenzio"   
L'insegnante entró in classe. "Vi presento un vostro nuovo compagno, **Akbar Khan**. Viene dall'India e partecipa ad un'organizzazione di gemellaggio tra la nostra scuola e la sua. Trattatelo bene, mi raccomando. Khan, puoi sederti nel banco vicino a Li"   
Il nuovo arrivato si sedette al posto indicatogli, sotto gli occhi incuriositi dei suoi compagni.   
Era un bel ragazzino dalla pelle color castano ed i suoi occhi scuri scintillavano di intelligenza. Portava i capelli lunghi raccolti con un laccio di cuoio rosso. Sulla fronte aveva uno specie di neo rosso tipico del suo popolo.   
Le lezioni iniziarono.   
  
"Non mi piace" dichiaró Shaoran durante la pausa.   
"Cosa?" chiese Sakura.   
"Khan Akbar!"   
"Perché?" si meraviglió lei.   
Shaoran prese il contenitore del pranzo che gli porgeva, pranzo che Sakura aveva preparato con le sue mani la sera prima.   
"Avverto qualcosa di strano in lui"   
"Davvero? Io non avverto nulla"   
Shaoran sospiró "Sei la solita ingenua. Non avevi avvertito nulla di strano neppure nella _Signorina Mizuki_ ne in _Eriol_, se ben ricordi" Le fece notare.   
"Beh ma... mi sono piaciuto subito entrambi... e poi non erano cattivi!"   
"Giá, per nostra fortuna peró allora non lo sapevamo e tu non avevi dato retta al mio consiglio di fare attenzione"   
Difatti sia la Signorina Mizuki che Eriol avevano creato delle difficoltá a Sakura, ma solo per metterla alla prova, con l'obiettivo di aiutarla a maturare e rafforzarne i poteri crescenti.   
"Tu sei troppo pessimista" contestó Sakura   
"E tu troppo ingenua!"   
Si fissarono.   
Shaoran prese il pranzo ed inizió a mangiare in silenzio, il volto corruciato.   
Sakura seguí il suo esempio.   
  
"Davvero? Strano, non noto nulla di strano in Khan" le rispose Tomoyo dopo che Sakura le ebbe riferito la conversazione avuta con Shaoran.   
"Lo so, neppure io ma sai comè fatto Shaoran"   
"Secondo me è troppo apprensivo. Vedrai che si sta sbagliando. E voi farete presto pace" la rassicuró   
"Hai lezione di canto anche oggi?" chiese Sakura per cambiar discorso.   
Tomoyo annuí   
"Terrai un concerto?"   
"Si, un asolo con accompagnamento al piano per il ballo"   
"É vero, il ballo!"   
"Ci andrai con Shaoran, vero?"   
Sakura arrossí   
"Hai giá pensato all'abito?"   
"No..."   
Tomoyo le prese le mani tra le sue.   
"Ti prego, permettimi di confezionartelo!"   
Sakura fissó la sua amica, a cui lucicavano gli occhi, per poi cadere a terra imbarazzata quando questa dichiaró:   
"E poi ti riprenderó in tutto il tuo splendore!"   
Era risaputo che uno degli hobby di Tomoyo era riprendere la sua adorata Sakura in qualsiasi momento per poi creare dei filmini che custodiva gelosamente. Qualsiasi scusa era buona per brandire la fedele telecamera digitale e Tomoyo non perdeva occasione per farlo e anzi si rammaricava quando perdeva anche una sola delle geste eroiche della Card Captor. Anche se ultimamente ció accadeva di rado per cui Tomoyo approfittava di qualsiasi occasione che le si presentava per seguire il suo hobby ed il ballo era l'occasione perfetta.   
"Allora ciao e buon lavoro!"   
"Ciao ciao e vedi di far pace con Li!"   
Le due amiche si lasciarono per andare a frequentare ognuna la sua attivitá extra scolastica.   
"Tomoyo?"   
Si giró al sentire il suo nome.   
"Khan! Ciao!"   
Il ragazzo le sorrise timidamente.   
"Posso aiutarti?" gli chiese premurosa notandolo esitare   
"Ecco... sapresti dirmi dove posso trovare la Signorina Yuko?"   
"_Non c'é proprio nulla di strano in Khan_" pensó tra se Tomoyo dopo che lo ebbe lasciato dirigendosi verso l'aula di musica.   
Non si accorse che il ragazzo la fissava andar via.   
  
Sakura sospiró, distesa sul letto.   
**Cerberus**, uno dei guardiani del _Clow Book_, la osservó preoccupato volteggiando nell'aria. Dato che rimanere nella sua forma reale sarebbe stato scomodo, ingombrante nonché intimidante, ora aveva le sembianze di un buffo animaletto giallo con le ali. Doveva inoltre rimanere in incognito perché seppur Touya conoscesse la sua vera identitá, il padre di Sakura la ingnorava.   
"Sakura? Cos'hai?"   
La ragazzina sospiró di nuovo, ma alle domande insistenti di Kero-chan la storia venne a galla.   
"Uhm... secondo me Shaoran si stá preoccupando troppo. Ora che i guai sono risolti ed é tornata la pace, si annoia e perció s'immagina ció che non c'é. Non preoccuparti, vedrai che rinverá e tutto si sistemerá" la rassicuró.   
Sakura annuí. Si sentiva giá sollevata, perché le parole di Kero-chan le suonavano sensate e veritiere.   
"Vado in cucina a fare del tea"   
"E non dimenticarti i biscotti!"   
"Va bene"   
Sakura uscí dalla stanza canticchiando e non sentí Kero-chan che mormorava tra se:   
"Eppure Shaoran non é il tipo... ed é abbastanza percettivo..."   
  
Shaoran sospiró.   
Possibile che Sakura fosse cosí ingenua? Eppure era proprio questa una delle qualitá che Li apprezzava in lei. Sakura sprigionava una purezza d'animo che non le permetteva di dubitare di nessune e di riversare su chiunque buona fede. Proprio per questo le voleva bene e sentiva l'obbligo di proteggerla.   
Tiró fuori la _Bussola dei venti_ e concentrandosi pose il suo quesito. Subito il talismano s'illuminó indicandone la risposta.   
Li alzó il volto preoccupato.   
"Il pericolo c'é... e proviene da occidente..."   
  
Erano scoccate da poco le diciotto. Il cielo poco per volta s'imbruniva e la sera calava sulla tranquilla cittadina mentre i suoi ignari abitanti sbrigavano le ultime faccende prima di rincasare. Invisibile a tutti, un'ombra osservava dall'alto della Torre il loro affacendarsi pensando tra se a quanto assomigliassero a delle formiche.   
Un sorriso sinistro illuminó il suo volto.   
"Sará davvero divertente portarne scompiglio, vero **Turnel**?" disse al compagno accarezzandone la testa smeralda. Questa sibiló.   
Il volto rivolto ad oriente, la figura spiccó un balzo nel vuoto e scomparve.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandatemi le vostre **opinioni**! 


	2. Capitolo 2

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp.  
Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
A Tomoyo dispiaceva quando Sakura era giú di morale. Era come se il sole fosse ricoperto. Ma sapeva che essendo di carattere soleggiante, la sua amica non poteva rimanere depressa a lungo. Sakura era un libro aperto e qualsiasi cosa provasse non poteva tenerlo nascosto. Perció nonostante si sforzasse di essere di buon umore, Tomoyo capí subito.   
"Non avete fatto ancora pace?"   
Sakura scosse la testa "Non é questo..."   
Entrambe si voltarono quando videro entrare Shaoran, il volto rabbuiato.   
"Ciao Shaoran! Dormito bene?" gli chiese Sakura.   
Shaoran non la guardó neppure, si sedette e rimase col capo chino e pensieroso.  
Tomoyo fissó preoccupata il volto addolorato di Sakura.   
"_Certo dev'esserci qualcos'altro sotto, perché Shaoran si comporti cosí._" Non era mai accaduto che i due fidanzatini non si parlassero. Di solito quando litigavano, facevano pace il giorno stesso e tutto tornava come prima.   
Non poteva sopportare la tristezza nel volto di Sakura. Le si spezzava il cuore.   
Si sforzó di sorridere "Beh, si vede che non ha dormito bene. Stá ancora dormendo!"   
Sakura le fece un mezzo sorriso, ringraziando tacitamente la sua amica e andó al suo posto.   
Khan osservó tutto in silenzio, notando la premura di Tomoyo nei confronti della sua amica.   
  
Shaoran era talmente preso dai suoi pensieri che per poco il pallone non lo colpí in pieno. Si riscosse in tempo per prenderlo al volo e con un possente calcio rispedirlo in campo centrando in pieno la rete.   
"Complimenti!"   
Si giró di scatto e si ritrovó faccia a faccia con Khan che lo fissava ammirato, applaudendo.   
Li arrossí lievemente.   
"Riesci sempre a far centro, non é vero?" continuó, accennando al cortile dove le ragazze pom-pom tra cui Sakura si stavano esercitando.   
"É dolce e carina. Sarebbe un vero peccato se le accadesse qualcosa di spiacevole"   
Come un fulmine, Shaoran lo afferró per il bavero dell'uniforme.   
"Cos'intendi dire?!" ringhió.   
L'altro lo guardó con calma "Nulla. Soltanto che dovresti tenertela stretta e proteggerla, una ragazza cosí."   
Con una facilitá sorprendente, si svincoló dalla morsa di Shaorani e si sistemó la divisa.   
"Ti saluto"   
Shaoran lo osservó allontanarsi, tremando dalla rabbia. Era anche scosso perché non aveva avvertito l'altro avvicinarsi ne aveva potuto trattenerlo quando questo s'era liberato.   
Il suo sguardo corse sulla ragazzina che dall'altra parte del cortile saltellava e rincorreva la bacchetta, ignara di tutto.   
Le sue mani si strinsero a pugni. Non gli avrebbe permesso di farle del male, anche se gli fosse costato la vita!   
  
Ultimamente nella tranquilla cittadina accadevano fatti inspiegabili che lasciavano tutti disorientati. Inoltre nell'aria c'era qualcosa di strano, quasi di sinistro.   
Se ne accorse Kero-chan che fissava il cielo preoccupato; ma essendo la questione di _Clow Leed_ risolta e tutte le carte catturate, non sapeva proprio di che cosa potesse trattarsi.   
Decise di attendere e non parlarne con Sakura, per il momento.   
  
Tomoyo esitó sulla soglia dell'aula di musica.   
"Ciao!" la salutó Khan sorridente.   
"Buon giorno, Tomoyo. Ti presento Akbar Khan, ma credo vi conosciate giá, non é vero? Comunque suona il piano e ti accompagnerá durante il concerto del ballo di Primavera"   
Tomoyo rimase sorpresa, era convinta che ad accompagnarla al pianoforte sarebbe stata la Signora Tsujitani l'insegnate di musica. Ma se l'insegnante aveva delegato tale onore al nuovo arrivato significava che aveva fiducia nelle sue capacitá.   
Sorrise ad entrambi. "Bene. Benvenuto!"   
Un'ora dopo dovette ammettere che la fiducia dell'insegnante su Khan era fondata poiché il ragazzo suonava il pianoforte divinamente come se lo avesse sempre fatto.   
"Complimenti Khan! Sei bravissimo!"   
Il ragazzo sorrise scuotendo il capo.   
"Sei tu magnifica. Hai una voce d'angelo" le disse con sincera ammirazione. "É un onore suonare per te" Fece un inchino.   
Tomoyo arrossí.   
  
"Shaoran? Ciao, sono Sakura. Scusa se ti disturbo. Ecco io... volevo chiederti scusa se ti ho offeso..."   
"... Sakura?..."   
"Scusami tanto Shaoran, non volevo... perdonami!" disse tutto d'un fiato.   
Sakura non aveva piú retto alla situazione, il rimosso non le aveva dato tregua per cui appena tornata a casa aveva telefonato a Shaoran.   
"Non devi preoccuparti, non sono arrabbiato con te..."   
Qualcosa fuori dalla finestra attiró la sua attenzione.   
"Sakura, scusami... devo proprio andare!" e riattaccó.   
  
Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano, lo sentiva. Con le sue capacitá percettive Shaoran lo aveva intuito subito ed ora si faceva guidare da esse.   
D'un tratto si fermó sul tetto di un edificio osservando sconcertato ció che avveniva di sotto: sulla strada gruppetti di persone litigavano animatamente tra loro; ben presto la cosa divenne seria poiché dal semplice discutere s'era arrivati alle mani e persino le forze dell'ordine vennero coinvolte dimenticando completamente la ragione per la quale erano intervenute.   
Shaoran sgranó gli occhi, osservando meglio. Ecco! Un'ombra, due, anzi tante... ombre fuori luogo, che soltanto quelli dotati di magia potevano vedere, anche se con difficoltá... ombre che manovravano la scena e la gente come se fossero burattini in un palcoscenico. Dovevano assolutamente essere fermate prima che la situazione degenerasse!   
Si accinse ad intervenire.   
"Shaoran?" Si giró di scatto al sentire il suo nome l'arma impugnata, cogliendo di sorpresa la ragazzina.   
"Sakura!"   
"Certo che é Sakura! Chi credevi che fosse?" lo aggredí Kero-chan irritato "Ma che stá succedendo?" chiese notando la confusione di sotto.   
"Non lo so. Un attacco nemico, credo. Quelle ombre sono la causa di tutto"   
"Ma é terribile!" esclamó Sakura osservando la scena preoccupata.   
"Dobbiamo fermarle!"   
"Giá, ma come?"   
"Con la magia, é ovvio!"   
La ragazzina si riscosse, facendo involontariamente danzare le stelle che decoravano il suo abito.   
Dopo tutto, era o non era la maga piú potente del mondo dopo che Clow Leed le aveva ceduto i suoi poteri ed il suo posto?   
Strinse lo scettro, facendosi coraggio.   
"Bene, andiamo!"   
Con un ruggito Kero-chan assunse le sue reali sembianze.   
"Dobbiamo evitare di coinvolgere le persone"   
Sakura annuí, aveva giá un'idea. Alzó lo scettro al cielo.   
"Scettro, vieni in mio soccorso! Light, luce!"   
La carta della Luce prese vita al suo comando e brilló come un piccolo sole facendo svanire le ombre malefiche e liberando la gente dalla loro malvagia influenza.   
"Ecco fatto!" disse Sakura sorridendo sollevata.   
Kero-chan e Shaoran la osservarono con stupore e ammirazione. Sapere che la loro amica era la piú potente maga al mondo e vederlo realmente confermato sotto ai loro occhi era uno specie di shock.   
"Che c'é?" chiese lei preoccupata dalla loro reazione, sbattendo gli occhioni innocenti.   
Shaoran perlustró la zona per precauzione. Anche Kero-chan fece lo stesso. Ma dovettere constatare che effettivamente le ombre erano sparite. Sakura le aveva sconfitte in un sol colpo.   
  
Troppo facilmente, pensó tra se Shaoran dopo che ebbe lasciato la Card Captor ed il suo guardiano. Guardó il sole scomparire pian piano in un mare di arcobaleno pastello. I lampioni si accessero ad uno ad uno.   
Scosse il capo e si avvió verso casa.   
Non si accorse della figura che l'osservava dall'alto della torre. Quando il sole s'immerse nell'orizzonde dispergendo i suoi ultimi raggi, la figura era giá scomparsa.   
  
**Yukito** sollevó la testa dal libro che stava studiando.   
"Che c'è?" gli chiese **Touya**.   
Per tutta risposta corrugó la fronte. L'amico l'osservó preoccupato.   
Dopo poco la tempesta passó e Yukito si giró verso Touya sorridendo.   
"Nulla. Tutto risolto" lo rassicuró.   
Ma in fondo al suo essere, Yue rimase turbato.   
  
"La costruzione risulta risalire all'epoca della dinastia X. Ma ció che rimane dell'anfora è ancora piú antico e anzi pare non appartenere alla regione dove è stato rinvenuta. Sembra addirittura di fattura estranea al nostro paese" dichiaró perplesso lo studioso suo collega, nel ricordo di Fujitaka.   
Dopo aver esplorato l'edificio, dovettero constatare che gli unici oggetti di valore erano il ciondolo e l'anfora che lo aveva rinchiuso.   
Chiedette e ottenne il permesso di tenere entrambi per poterli studiare, essendo uno dei pochi esperti di archeologia del paese.   
Il ciondolo imprigionó la luce riflessa sulla superficie del cofano di vetro dov'era rinchiuso. Aveva uno strano magnetismo su chi l'osservava.   
Fujitaka si riscosse e tornó a studiare le iscrizioni sui cocci, confrontandole con immagini su alcuni testi.   
Passó la mano tra i capelli, frustato. Eppure era certo che l'anfora rinchiudeva la chiave al mistero dell'amuleto. Se solo riuscisse a decifrare le iscrizioni!   
Tornó a consultare il terminale.   
Il rubino parve pulsare pazientemente sul suo letto di raso.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mandatemi le vostre **opinioni**! 


	3. Capitolo 3

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp. Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buon giorno Sakura!"  
"Buon giorno!" la salutó l'amica sorridendo.  
Tomoyo trasse un silenzioso sospiro di sollievo notando il suo buon umore.  
"Buon giorno Shaoran!"  
"... giorno..." Shaoran si sistemó al suo posto, la fronte corruciata.  
Tomoyo lo osservó perplessa e notó che Sakura faceva lo stesso.  
"Shaoran, che c'è? Non abbiamo sistemato tutto ieri sera?" gli chiese Sakura  
"Si, sistemato tutto. Eppure..."  
"Sistemato? Cos'avete fatto? Non mi dite che ho perso un'altra eroica avventura della Card Captor!" esclamó sconfortata Tomoyo.  
Sakura rise imbarazzata "Ecco, veramente..."  
"E non mi avete chiamata? Come avete potuto!" Tomoyo era indignata "Lo sai che ci tengo a riprenderti in azione. Soprattutto ora che ci sono poche occasioni per farlo!"  
"Veramente, è stata un'emergenza... tutto all'improvviso..."  
"Sarei venuta di corsa!"  
Khan osservó tutto con interesse celato.  
Shaoran si riscosse e gli lanció un'occhiata truce.  
Khan gli sorrise.  
Per tutta risposta, Li digrignó i denti furibondo.  
Le ragazze continuarono la conversazione senza notar nulla.

"Forza Shaoran!" lo incitó Sakura urlando a scuarcia gola.  
Erano in palestra dove gli alunni si esercitavano col cavallo.  
Shaoran prese la rincorsa e spiccó un agile balzo che lo portó dall'altra parte dello strumento atterando sulla pedana in perfetto stile.  
"Shaoran è sempre il migliore" le sussurró Tomoyo.  
Sakura sorrise annuendo.  
Era la volta di Khan. Con un possente salto superó il cavallo, fece una capriola a mezz'aria e atterró agilmente, lasciando tutti a bocca aperta.  
"Peró anche Khan se la cava" mormoró Tomoyo.  
Khan tornó al suo posto con aria soddisfatta, sotto gli occhi ammirati dei compagni.  
Shaoran l'osservó rabbiosamente.  
Sakura gli corse incontro complimentandolo, ignara del suo stato d'animo.

"Sei bravissima!" le disse Khan dopo l'esercitazione.  
Tomoyo arrossí lievemente. Era avvezza ai complimenti ma per qualche motivo quelli di Khan le facevano stranamente piacere.  
"Ti ringrazio. Ma anche tu non sei certo di meno"  
La sua musica cosí malinconica ma dolce colpiva profondamente il cuore, comuovendo chi l'ascoltava.  
L'unione tra il pianoforte di Khan e la voce di Tomoyo era una combinazione eccellente a cui nessuno rimaneva insensibile. Chi passava vicino all'aula di musica non poteva fare a meno di fermarsi ad ascoltare il duo, incantato.  
Erano una magnifica coppia, pensó l'insegnante estasiata.

"Grazie d'esser venuto con me" gli disse Sakura sorridendo "Avevo proprio bisogno di prendere questo libro"  
Dato che Tomoyo era occupata ad esercitarsi ed essendo entrambi liberi da impegni, Sakura aveva chiesto a Shaoran di accompagnarla a far compere dopo le lezioni.  
Shaoran aveva accettato di buon grado sia per farle piacere che per precauzione. Infatti non aveva dimenticato la conversazione avuta con Khan e voleva evitare che Sakura finisse nei guai.  
Sospettava esistesse un legame tra l'arrivo del nuovo compagno e la comparsa di quelle ombre malefiche. Daltronde non si sentiva al sicuro, in cuor suo sapeva che i guai non erano finiti e che anzi dovevano ancora iniziare.  
Intanto Sakura chiaccerava allegramente mangiando un gelato. Shaoran le sorrise.

"Cosa stá succedendo?" Sakura si fermó sui suoi passi. Shaoran seguí il suo sguardo.  
"Maledizione! Ancora!" ringhió.  
Nel parco che stavano attraversando la gente si comportava in maniera strana e aggressive.  
D'un tratto una di esse li notó e si avventó contro Sakura, il volto una maschera rabbiosa. La ragazzina tardava ad agire.  
Con un balzo Shaoran la trasse in salvo e l'attaccante voló fuori portata.  
"Presto dobbiamo fare qualcosa!" Shaoran si mise in posizione difensiva davanti a Sakura.  
Infatti le persone li stavano circondando manovrate dalle ombre cattive e avanzavano minacciose. Sembravano degli zombie.  
Furono loro addosso in pochi istanti. Con sorprendente destrezza e forza, Shaoran li scaraventava lontani da Sakura ma erano in troppi anche per lui. Era questione di tempo prima che il ragazzo si stancasse e le ombre ne approffittassero.  
"Chiave che possiedi la forza della stella! Mostrami la tua vera natura! É Sakura che te lo ordina! Rescissione del sigillo! Release!"  
Il ciondolo di Sakura si trasformó in uno scettro che lei alzó al cielo.  
"Fly! Volo!" e lo scettro crebbe un paio di candide ali.  
Sakura trascinó Shaoran dietro di se sullo scettro che s'inalzó al volo portandoli al sicuro fuori dalla portata dei loro nemici che alzarono i pugni verso di loro scuotendoli. Dietro ai loro volti, le ombre ringhiarono furiose.  
"Non possiamo lasciarli cosí" esclamó Sakura.  
Atterarono sullo scivolo conosciuto dai bambini come Re Pinguino.  
"Forse funzionerá di nuovo. Light! Luce!"  
La carta prese vita e illuminó la zona con una luce abbagliante.  
Sakura stava giá traendo un sospiro di sollievo quando questa disparve ma il fiato le si bloccó in gola.  
"Oh no!"  
Le ombre non erano scomparse e ridevano beffeggiandoli.  
"Maledizione! E adesso?"  
Shaoran sbatté il pugno sulla parete, sentendosi impotente. Se non aveva funzionato la magia di Sakura, la sua meno potente non poteva certo far di meglio.  
Intanto la situazione si faceva critica poiché le ombre avevano ripreso la loro influenza e anzi alcune di esse si staccarono dai corpi che manovravano per attaccarli direttamente.  
Shaoran e Sakura si diffendevano strenuamente ma queste continuavano il loro attacco incessantemente. La situazione si faceva disperata.  
"Coprimi!" gli gridó d'un tratto Sakura che alzó lo scettro verso di esse.  
"Dark! Oscuritá!"  
"Cosa vuoi fare?" le gridó incredulo.  
"Fidati!"  
Il parco piombó nell'oscuritá fitta e totale dalla quale le ombre vennero inghiottite.  
"Ed ora... Light! Luce!"  
Sbatterono le palpebre, guardandosi intorno sorpresi.  
"Evviva!" gioí Sakura saltellando. Shaoran la guardó fiero, sorridendo.  
Ancora una volta Sakura aveva usato con maestria la sua magia ed era uscita vittoriosa.

"Due ad uno per te, ragazzina. Ma la prossima volta..." mormoró con rabbia la figura che aveva assistito a tutta la scena nascosta nell'ombra.  
Non aveva fatto i conti con questi seccattori che per ben due volte erano riusciti a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote.  
Il suo compagno sibiló adirato. Gli accarezzó la testa, calmandolo.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Turnel. Presto ci sbarazzeremo di loro. Ma prima dobbiamo trovare ció per cui siamo venuti"  
Sparí nell'ombra, eclissandosi, lanciando un'ultimo sguardo irato verso i due.  
"Presto..."

In un tempio nascosto nel fitto della giungla indiana, una presenza si destó dal suo lungo sonno.  
Era prigioniera in una barra di ghiaccio eterno che nulla poteva sciogliere, neppure il sole se avesse potuto raggiungerla.  
Aveva atteso anni pazientemente ma adesso finalmente l'ora della libertá e della vendetta si avvicinava.  
Colui che avrebbe liberato la sua essenza, guidato inconsciamente dalla sua volontá, era giá giunto nel paese dov'era custodita.  
Poco tempo ancora e sarebbe stato libero di scatenare la sua ira. Il suo eterno nemico aveva i giorni contati. Rise silenziosamente tra se


	4. Capitolo 4

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp. Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tomoyo si accorse subito che qualcosa turbava i suoi amici quando questi entrarono in classe.  
Avevano un'aria piuttosto preoccupata e stanca. Intuí che era successo qualcosa di grave.  
Ma interrogando Sakura con lo sguardo questa scosse la testa.  
La porta si aprí, attirando la loro attenzione.  
Khan salutó i compagni sedendosi dietro a Shaoran.  
Tomoyo notó lo sguardo truce con cui Shaoran aveva seguito le sue mosse e ció la turbó.  
La lezione inizió ma c'era un'aria tesa intorno a loro che teneva inconsciamente lontano i compagni.

Durante la pausa i due misero Tomoyo a corrente. Lei cercó di sdrammatizzare ma si rendeva conto della gravitá della situazione.  
Sakura era sí riuscita a vincere contro le ombre ma con difficoltá crescente dato che queste divenivano piú forti ed immuni ad ogni scontro. Un nemico nascosto minacciava la tranquilla cittadina per qualche oscuro motivo e bisognava fermarlo il prima possibile. Il problema era scovarlo poiché finora era rimasto nell'ombra.   
"Ciao ragazzi!" Li salutó Khan sorridendo.  
Shaoran sobalzó. Anche questa volta non aveva avvertito l'avvicinarsi del rivale finché non se l'era trovato di fianco.  
Sakura gli rispose col suo naturale buon umore. Shaoran lo fulminó.  
"Cos'abbiamo qui? Un'allegra combricola di cospiratori? Di cosa discutavate?"  
Shaoran strinse i pugni e aprí bocca per dirgli il fatto suo ma Tomoyo intervení diplomaticamente interponendosi tra i due.  
"Non stavamo parlando di nulla di importante. Vero ragazzi? Chiaccheravamo. Toh, guarda l'ora! Dobbiamo andare o faremo tardi all'esercitazione! Ci vediamo piú tardi!" e trascinó il docile Khan con se. Lui la lasció fare, sorridendo indulgente.   
Shaoran lo seguí con lo sguardo. "Shaoran, cos'hai?" lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri la voce preoccupata di Sakura.  
Si sforzó di sorriderle rassicurante.  
Doveva investigare sul conto del nuovo compagno. Troppi misteri lo circondavano. E doveva fare in modo che non ci andasse di mezzo Sakura. Non le avrebbe detto nulla per il momento, per non preoccuparla. Voleva soltanto accertarsi di una cosa.

Tomoyo non conosceva il motivo per cui la turbava il fatto che Shaoran ce l'avesse tanto con Khan, che a lei pareva un bravo ragazzo se solo un pó strano.  
Forse era lo stesso motivo per cui le facevano piacere i complimenti di Khan, i cui sorrisi le facevano battere forte il cuore e avvampare le guancie.  
Aveva iniziato ad attendere con trepidazione l'ora di musica al pomeriggio e quando univa la sua voce alla dolce melodia di Khan le sembrava d'esser vissuta solo per quel momento.  
Cos'era questa sensazione che provava quando i suoi occhi incontravano quelli di Khan e questi le sorrideva dolcemente? Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile, tranne che per Sakura.  
I sentimenti di Tomoyo erano un sobuglio.  
Finita la lezione con rammarico salutó il compagno e salí sull'auto che l'aspettava assieme alle sue numerose guardie del corpo.  
Non vide la figura che s'accingeva a seguire l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri.

Con maestria tale che avrebbe fatto invidia ad un ninja, Shaoran seguiva il compagno. Sia nascosto dietro un'albero o sopra un tetto, non lo perdeva di vista. Era deciso a venire a fondo del mistero. Ma finora il suo pedinare non aveva dato risultati. Daltronde non poteva certo aspettarsi di trovare subito qualcosa, sarebbe stato assurdo. Occorreva perció pazienza perché probabilmente avrebbe dovuto continuare per parecchio tempo.  
Lo vide girare l'angolo. Saltó giú dall'edificio e lo seguí ma si fermó. Khan era sparito!

Dato che toccava a lei cucinare, Sakura aveva deciso di fare la spesa visto che le mancavano alcuni ingredienti base.  
Ci sarebbe stato anche Yukito e la cosa la rendeva felice. Daltronde era difficile dimenticare il primo batticuore anche se ora conosceva la sua vera identitá. Sará stato a causa della sua magia e la sua influenza con Clow, ma a Sakura piaceva ancora Yukito, soltanto in modo diverso rispetto a ció che provava per Li. Il fatto che a suo fratello piacesse Yukito pur conoscendole la doppia identitá le dava sollievo. Dopo tutto i due erano sempre andati d'accordo nonostante i caratteri opposti e le sarebbe dispiaciuto se Touya avesse deciso di non frequentarlo piú a causa del suo coinvolgimento con la questione di Clow. Invece ora i due erano piú legati che mai, forse anche grazie al fatto che Touya aveva donato la sua energia per aiutare Yue a soppravvivere.  
Ultimamente poi Yukito era spesso a casa loro, visto che i due dovevano affrontare un periodo di esami e ne approffittavano per studiare insieme.  
Sakura saltelló tutta felice, facendo balzare il sacchetto.  
Aveva deciso di incimentarsi a fare anche una torta cosí avrebbe fatto felice anche il goloso Kero-chan.  
Chissá se si era scordata di prendere qualcosa al negozio? Tutta assorta continuó per la sua strada e per poco non andó a sbattere contro qualcuno.  
"Mi scusi tanto!... Yukito!" arrossí alzandosi dall'inchino.  
"Ciao Sakura!"  
"Cosa ci fai qui?"  
Sorrise "Stavo giusto venendo da voi"  
"Davvero? Che coincidenza!"  
"Facciamo la strada insieme, ti va? Vedo che hai fatto la spesa. Lascia che ti aiuti" e le prese il sacchetto di mano.  
Sakura cercó di protestare ma Yukito la rassicuró e lei accettó di buon grado.   
"Oggi cucini tu?"  
Lei annuí  
"Allora si mangerá qualcosa di buono! Sei una brava cuoca"  
Sakura arrossi'. "Non dirglielo, ma anche a Touya la pensa cosí"  
"Davvero?" Suo fratello aveva la mania di prenderla in giro minimizzando i suoi sforzi culinari e ogni scusa era buona per lanciarle frecciattine. Era raro che le facesse complimenti ma nonostante questo Sakura non nutriva dubbi sul suo affetto.   
Sorrise.  
Un brivido la scosse. Sakura si voltó.  
"Che c'é?" le chiese Yukito ma ammutolí quando avvertí qualcosa.  
Dal cielo piombó una nube oscura che si avventó contro di loro con un ghigno: le ombre malefiche!  
Con un batter d'ali, Yue apparve lá dov'era stato Yukito e si sovrappose tra la sua padrona ed il pericolo. Le ombre si staccarono dalla nube e piovvero loro addosso, tutti artigli e rabbia.

Khan era svanito senza lasciar traccia. Shaoran si guardó intorno ma dovette ammettere la sconfitta. Gliel'aveva fatta! Possibile che avesse avvertito la sua presenza e se lo fosse scrollato di dosso cosí facilmente?  
Decise di lasciar perdere per quel giorno, la prossima volta avrebbe fatto piú attenzione e non lo avrebbe sottovalutato.  
Giró sui tacchi per tornarsene a casa quando una sensazione spiacevole lo assalí. Si affrettó e quando giunse nel luogo gli apparve una scena terribile davanti agli occhi: centinaia di ombre stavano attaccando Sakura e Yue la diffendeva con difficoltá dall'assalto di nemici cosí numerosi. Doveva aiutarli!

"Thunder!"  
Un fulmine apparve all'improvviso e colpí in pieno l'ombra che si stava avventando contro di lei.  
"Shaoran!" gridó Sakura.  
"Coraggio! Usa la magia!" le ordinó impugnando la spada dalla cui punta scaturí un'altra saetta.  
"Rescissione del sigillo! Release! Thunder! Fulmine!"  
Sakura diede man forte agli amici ma per ogni ombra colpita due ne prendevano il posto.  
"Non potremo andare avanti per molto. Dobbiamo trovare chi le controlla" ansimó Shaoran. "Ma cos'hanno oggi?!"  
Difatti le ombre erano piú agguerrite che mai.  
"Light! Luce!" gridó Sakura ma non ebbe l'effetto desiderato e le ombre attaccarono la carta.  
"Presto, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!"  
Sakura chiuse gli occhi dalla disperazione. Percepí una presenza estranea. Forse...   
"Illusion! Illusione! Shield! Scudo!"  
La carta dell'Illusione creó l'immagine dei tre che le ombre prontalmente attaccarono allontanandosi da quelli veri. Lo Scudo le avvolse imprigionandole.  
"Shaoran, da quella parte!"  
I tre accerchiarono il punto individuato da Sakura, dove il padrone delle ombre le manovrava contro l'illusione credendola reale.  
"Fermati!" gli gridó Sakura decisa, puntandogli contro la Spada.  
"Adesso non potrai piú far danni!" lo intimó Shaoran.  
La figura osservó il trio che la minacciava, con il volto distorto dall'ira. Un raggio di luce lo illuminó.  
"Khan!" esclamó Sakura sorpresa, abbassando per un attimo la guardia. Ció gli bastó. Con uno spintone si liberó e saltó sul lampione osservandoli rabbiosamente dall'alto.  
"Ti sbagli, ragazzina. Io sono **Sheere**. Non ho niente a che fare con quel infame codardo!"  
"Ma..."  
"Ora ascoltatemi, seccattori. Il momento é ormai giunto. Presto egli si sveglierá..." s'interruppe ed i suoi occhi apparvero sorpresi. Poi si riscosse "Non osate piú intracciarmi o ve ne pentirete!"  
Il suo compagno sibiló loro contro minaccioso.  
Schioccó le dita e le ombre che erano rimaste rinchiuse disparvero.  
"Ricordatevi le mie parole! Molto presto..!"  
La sua risata echeggió anche dopo che il nemico era scomparso.  
"Chi diavolo era quello?" domandó Yue.  
Sakura abbassó gli occhi sconsolata mentre Shaoran osservava il punto dov'era svanito il nemico 


	5. Capitolo 5

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp. Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ormai la faccenda si faceva troppo seria. Di giorno in giorno accadevano troppo incidenti. I notiziari erano pieni di fatti inspiegabili, di risse scoppiate per un nonnulla tra gente inoffensiva. Persino a scuola era accaduto e per poco non diveniva irrimediabile. Era come se un'aura malefica influenzasse tutti tirandone fuori il lato oscuro represso. Persino il tempo parve condizionato poiché il sole non splendeva piú e al suo posto nubi minacciose ricoprivano il cielo.  
Seppur fosse Primavera le piante tardavano a fiorire e gli uccellini non cantavano piú.  
Si era deciso cosí di riunirsi a scuola poiché l'edificio era abbandonato dopo le lezioni. Presenti erano Sakura Kinomoto coi suoi due guardiani, Shaoran Li e Tomoyo Daidoji.  
Shaoran stava esponendo i suoi sospetti riguardo a Khan Akbar.  
D'un tratto Tomoyo lo interruppe.  
"No, non posso crederci. Non puó essere Khan" esclamó con fervore.  
"Perché dici cosí?" le domandó Sakura.  
L'amica arrossí e balbettó "Perche... lo conosco, non puó essere stato lui... Khan é un bravo ragazzo... Non lo farebbe mai..."  
Sakura l'osservó incuriosita.  
"Non ce altra spiegazione" continuó Shaoran "Gli attacchi sono iniziati da quando Khan é arrivato in questo paese. Inoltre non dimenticate che l'ho seguito proprio nel luogo dell'attacco"  
"Tutto coincide" osservó Yue.  
Kero-chan annuí cupamente "É da molto che sento un'aria malevola"  
"Propongo di affrontarlo e costringerlo a confessare"  
Tutti erano d'accordo. Si avviarono. Tomoyo aveva un'aria triste e seguiva gli altri piú lentamente.  
"Non ti preoccupare, Tomoyo. Sono certa che Khan non c'entra nulla con questa faccenda. Chi suona cosí bene non puó avere un animo cattivo" la rassicuró Sakura.   
Tomoyo sorrise all'amica.

Stavano attraversando il parco quando l'oscuritá li avvolse come se si fosse fatta d'improvviso notte. Una risata li accolse. Proveniva dalla figura sopra il Re Pinguino.  
"Era ora! Vi stavamo aspettando!" Schioccó le dita.  
Le ragazze trattennero un grido: erano circondati da migliaia di ombre dall'aria decisamente bellicosa.  
"Vedo che vi siete portati i rinforzi, ma non vi servirá a nulla!"  
Rise di gusto, accarezzando la testa smeralda del suo compagno.  
"Khan, ti prego. Torna in te!" lo supplicó Tomoyo.  
L'altro la fissó freddamente.  
"Io non sono Khan. Non ti ho mai visto in vita mia"  
A Tomoyo si spezzó il cuore.  
"Ora basta! Hai finito di far del male!" gli gridó Sakura di rimando sollevando lo scettro.  
"Noi ti fermeremo!" lo minacció Li.  
"Ah si? Provateci!"  
Le ombre li attaccarono ad un suo comando.  
"Presto Tomoyo, mettiti al riparo!" le disse Sakura. Poi non ci fu tempo per le parole ma per le azioni.  
"Thunder!" Dalla spada di Shaoran scaturí una saeta che colpí la massa scura ma questa non si ritrasse.  
Intanto Yue e Cerberus nelle loro reali sembianze tenevano a bada i nemici coi loro poteri.  
"Shadow! Ombra!"  
La carta venne in soccorso della sua padrona ma questa era sola dinanzi ai suoi numerosi _simili_.  
L'Oscuritá venne in suo aiuto e la Luce seguí sua gemella. Ma il nemico avvanzava inesorabile, senza paura ne esitazione.  
"Cosa posso fare?" si domandó Sakura disperatamente.  
Le carte non potevano fermarle. Possibile che i suoi poteri non fossero abbastanza forti? Avrebbe cosí deluso le aspettative e la fiducia del Signor Clow e dei suoi amici?  
Intanto Sheere osservava la scena soddisfatto come chi é giá certo di avere la vittoria in pugno.  
Tolto di mezzo questi seccattori, il suo obiettivo finale sarebbe stato quasi raggiunto, poiché dopo nulla avrebbe potuto fermarlo.  
Una voce lo richiamó dai suoi sogni di gloria alla realtá.  
Tomoyo s'era avvicinata, non si sa come, al Re Pinguino e chiamava il ragazza con voce piena di dolcezza e dolore.  
Questi sbuffó stizzito. Possibile che tutti lo scambiassero per quel buonannulla di Khan?  
Le lanció contro un'ombra. La ragazza rimase paralizzata dallo stupore e dalla paura.  
"Tomoyo! No!" urló Sakura lanciandosi verso l'amica pur sapendo in cuor suo che sarebbe arrivata troppo tardi.  
Una forma apparve dal nulla e prendendo Tomoyo con se la trasse in salvo.  
Sakura sgranó gli occhi dalla sorpresa: davanti a lei c'era il vero Khan che stava aiutando l'esterefatta Tomoyo a rialzarsi. Era in abiti combattivi tipici del suo paese, un'arma gli pendeva dalla cintola ed un buffo animaletto era appollaiato sulla sua spalla.  
"Tutto bene?" chiese premuroso all'amica. Tomoyo annuí.  
Rassicurato, si voltó verso l'avversario.  
"Questa volta l'hai fatta davvero grossa! Attaccare persino delle fanciulle! Non ti perdoneró piú, Sheere!" Alzó la sciabola la cui lama brilló minacciosa.  
L'altro l'osservó tranquillamente benché dentro di se ribollisse.  
"Ma voi due... vi conoscete?" chiese Sakura guardando ora l'uno ora l'altro, notandone la somiglianza incredibile.  
"Purtroppo sí... é mio fratello"  
Sheere sbuffó mentre gli altri fissarono i due con occhi increduli.  
"Giá, ma non per molto!"  
Le ombre ripresero l'attacco e tutti furono costretti a diffendersi. Khan combatteva come una furia al fianco di Shaoran. Anche il suo compagno, abbandonato il travestimento, lottava assieme a Cerberus nelle sue reali sembianze di un'elegante tigre bianca alata. Saette infuocate scaturivano dalle sue fauci, annientando i bersagli.  
Ma persino con questi innattesi alleati, gli amici erano in difficoltá.  
Addirittura Tomoyo non riusciva a riprendere la scena con la fedele telecamera che rimase inerme nella sua mano, mentre la ragazza dal suo riparo sussultava ogni qualvolta i suoi amici incassavano colpi.  
"Erase! Sparizione!" giunse la voce limpida di Sakura.  
E tutti, che fino a quel momento avevano resistito disperatamente con tutte le forze, si ritrovarono a combattere contro nulla. Sbatterono gli occhi dalla sorpresa, voltandosi verso l'artefice del miracolo, la quale barcollava dalla stanchezza per aver controllato ben quattro carte contemporaneamente.  
Accadde tutto troppo velocemente. Il nemico, approffitando della loro distrazione, decise di sbarazzarsi una volta per tutte di colei che gli aveva dato maggiormente problemi. Il suo compagno si gettó all'assalto, le zanne ad uncino esposte.  
"Sakura, attenta!" gridó Tomoyo inorridita.  
Ormai é troppo tardi.  
Una figura si staglió davanti a Sakura facendole da scudo. Il serpente colpí. Ci fu un gemito. Poi silenzio rotto dal grido addolorato di Sakura.  
"Shaoran!"  
Si chinó affianco al ragazzo ch'era crollato sulle ginocchia, tenendosi il braccio ferito.  
"Shaoran, cos'hai fatto?" gli chiese incredula fra le lacrime.  
"Per fortuna... sei salva..."  
Lo tenne tra le braccia, piangendo. Tomoyo corse loro incontro.  
"Cavoli! Credo d'aver sbagliato mira. Fa niente. Ci riprovo"  
"Tu... maledetto!" ringhió Khan avanzando d'un passo.  
"Non ci riproverai!" ruggí Cerberus che gli lanció contro un raggio infuocato. Yue e la tigre seguirono il suo esempio.  
Ma il loro attacco parve non scalpirlo.  
"Pazienza. Qualcosa l'ho giá ottenuto oggi" disse questi allegramente "Alla prossima!" 

"Su Sakura, non piangere. Non é niente, solo un graffio" le disse Shaoran sorridendole benché la ferita gli dolesse.  
"Oh Li. Dovrei essere io al tuo posto! Mi dispiace tanto, é tutta colpa mia!" Le lacrime le rigavano il volto.  
"Smettila Sakura, lo sai che non mi piace vederti piangere" Gliele asciugó.  
Tomoyo li osservava sconsolata.  
Khan s'inginocchió davanti a loro ed esaminó la ferita di Shaoran. Quando rialzó il volto era pallido.  
"Dobbiamo portarti in un posto sicuro. Venite, andiamo a casa mia"  
Aiutó il ferito a rialzarsi, mentre Sakura e Tomoyo lo seguirono, i tre guardiani dietro di loro come una scorta. 


	6. Capitolo 6

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp. Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sakura guardó impotente il ragazzo inerme disteso sul letto. Gli asciugó la fronte con un panno bianco. Una lacrima le sfuggí e cadde sulla mano di Shaoran. Questi aprí gil occhi e si sforzó di sorriderle.  
"Su, Sakura... Non é nulla... vedrai che tutto si sistemerá..." la rassicuró nonostante fosse preda del forte dolore provocato dal veleno.  
Sakura si asciugó gli occhi e gli sorrise tra le lacrime.

Tomoyo osservó la scena dall'uscio della camera. Avrebbe tanto voluto aiutarli. Si giró per lasciarli soli e si ritrovó davanti a Khan col volto preoccupato.   
L'accompagnó in salotto dove il resto del gruppo era riunito.  
"Allora? Hai scoperto qualcosa?" gli chiese Tomoyo.  
Khan alzó il capo "Si... purtroppo si tratta di un veleno molto raro... chi ne viene in contatto... muore in poco tempo... mi dispiace..."  
Tomoyo si portó la mano alle labbra tremanti cercando di trattenere la sua reazione. Le lacrime le rigavano il volto. Khan la prese tra le braccia.  
"Mi dispiace..."  
"Come faremo a dirlo a Sakura..?" si disperó Tomoyo tra i singhiozzi.  
Per tutta risposta le braccia di Khan la strinsero piú forte.  
D'un tratto sentí un'esclamazione e Khan la lasció andare.  
Si giró di scatto e vide Sakura sulla soglia col volte mortalmente pallido.  
"Sakura!"  
Lei scosse il capo incredula. Come una diga distrutta, le lacrime le scendevano prepotenti ed ignorate.  
"No... non puó essere... Shaoran non puó..."  
Fuggí.  
"Sakura!"  
Kero-chan la seguí ma Tomoyo lo trovó davanti alla porta spalancata di casa.

Il tempo era perennemente scuro. Ormai il sole e l'estate erano soltanto un ricordo nella mente della gente.  
Sakura camminava senza meta per le strade deserte sotto la pioggia insistente. Non provava unlla, era come insensibile a tutto. Le lacrime si mescolavano alla pioggia.  
Era chiusa in se stessa, nei ricordi di giorni trascorsi felici. Il volto di Shaoran era incessantemente nella sua mente. Rivedeva l'ultima scena della battaglia come un orribile play-back di un video rotto.  
Se solo fosse stata piú attenta, se solo fosse stata piú forte, se se se... si tormentava.  
Si strinse le braccia al petto scosso da violenti singhiozzi.

Khan la trovó sul dondolo, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Le sedette accanto. Rimasero in silenzio.  
"Sai, all'inizio Shaoran era burbero, non voleva che le ClowCards ed il compito di recuperarle fossero affidate ad un'incapace come me.... eravamo rivali persino in amore" sorrise al ricordo  
"Ma poi pian piano qualcosa é cambiato... anche se mi ci é voluto un pó per capire i miei sentimenti reali... e ad accorgermi dei suoi... ed ora..." un violento singhiozzo la scosse.  
Khan la guardó con compassione.  
"So cosa vuol dire perdere una persona cara. Shere non é sempre stato cosí... era un bravo ragazzo, dolce ed inoffensivo, eravamo sempre uniti... poi qualcosa é cambiato... progressivamente... all'inizio non ci ho fatto caso e quando me ne sono reso conto era giá troppo tardi" strinse i pugni impotente "Sono convinto che gli sia accaduto qualcosa di nefasto... una persona non puó cambiare cosí radicalmente... io ho un sospetto ma é troppo tremendo perché lo possa contemplare come realtá... pero Sakura ti prego se puoi trovarlo nel tuo cuore perdona mio fratello..."

"Sakura! Khan!"  
Alzarono i volti sentendo i loro nomi.  
Tomoyo correva loro incontro. Si fermó, ansimando.  
"Kero-chan... crede di aver trovato qualcosa..."

Il guardiano delle ClowCards stava consultando un libro con il volto corruciato. Gli altri gli si avvicinarono. Alzó lo sguardo dalla pagina.  
"Forse cé una speranza... su questo testo di antiche legende" lanció un'occhiata fugace a Khan "c'é scritto che _il veleno mortale del cobra dorato puó essere placato dalla lacrima di un cuore infranto_".  
"Cosa vuol dire" domandó Tomoyo.  
Kero-chan scosse la testa "Non lo so. In realtá speravo lo sapesse Khan"  
Tutti fissarono il ragazzo ma questi aveva un'espressione perplessa.  
"Come facciamo a trovare l'antidoto?" si chiese Sakura sconsolata.  
D'un tratto un brivido la scosse da capo a piedi. Alzó il volto.  
"Stá per accadere qualcosa di terribile!"

Anche se non aveva eliminato la seccatrice, Sheere poteva ritenersi soddisfatto poiché aveva comunque ottenuto l'effetto desiderato. Ora che aveva colpito mortalmente il suo punto debole, lei non avrebbe certo abbandonato il capezzale dell'amato, lasciando cosí piede libero Sheere permettendogli di raggiungere il suo scopo. Gli altri non lo preoccupavano minimamente, sarebbero bastate le sue ombre per tenerli a bada.  
Il ragazzo planó a terra con agilitá.  
Aveva seguito le sue percezioni che negli ultimi tempi si erano fatte piú acute fino oltre oceano e guidato da una volontá superiore era giunto in questo luogo. Ora la promessa fatagli tempo fa sarebbe stata esaudita e finalmente avrebbe ottenuto il potere che gli spettava di diritto.  
Gli occhi gli lucicavano mentre guardava l'edificio che gli stava davanti.  
Poco ancora e poi...

A Sakura lacerava il cuore dal rimorso per aver lasciato Shaoran ma in cuor suo sapeva che doveva farlo e che lui avrebbe approvato. E poi Shaoran era nelle cure di Tomoyo. Non poteva fare altro per lui al momento se non combattere e fare in modo che fosse impedita la catastrofe.  
Sakura guidava con sicurezza i compagni seguendo le sue percezioni.  
Era stata avvertita dell'imminente minaccia dalla sua chiarovegenza. Eriol le aveva assicurato che la capacitá di predire il futuro si innescasse solo se era Sakura a volerlo. Ma in questo caso era affiorata prepotentemente per metterla in guardia.  
Si fermó di colpo. Erano arrivati.  
"Ma... non é possibile!" esclamó meravigliata.

"Fermati Sheere!"  
L'interessato si voltó.  
"Ancora voi!" ringhió quando li vide. Non adesso, non ora che era cosí vicino alla meta!  
Khan fece un passo verso il fratello. Turnel sibiló minaccioso. Le ombre li accerchiarono. Sheere sorrise.  
"Ve li affido!"  
Entró nell'edificio mentre le ombre iniziarono ad attaccarli.  
"Oh no! C'é mio padre in casa!" disse Sakura preoccupata.  
"Dobbiamo fermarlo assolutamente!" rugí Cerberus.  
"Sakura, tu va avanti! Noi ti copriamo!" le disse Khan che maneggiava la sua sciabola con maestria e le ombre che incassavano i suoi colpi svanivano.  
Lei annuí e corse in casa.

Sheere aveva solo uno scopo nella vita: ottenere il potere negatogli per lungo tempo. Per ottenerlo doveva trovare l'oggetto necessario. Era per questo motivo che aveva lasciato il suo paese e abbandonato la sua famiglia per giungere fin qui.  
"Trovalo e potrai tutto" gli era stato promesso tanto tempo fa da qualcuno di cui non ricordava piú nulla. Per far ció gli era stato affiancato Turnel il fedele serpente dalle squame smeralde con cui riusciva a comunicare e la facoltá di manovrare le ombre malefiche sue servitrici.  
"Chi sei? Cosa fai qui?" gli chiese l'uomo che s'era alzato dalla scrivania al suo arrivo.  
Sheere non lo notó nemmeno poiché il suo sguardo era stato catturato dall'oggetto rinchiuso in una gabbia di vetro.  
Si avvicinó lentamente ad esso come attratto da una calamita. Fujitaka cercó di trattenerlo ma questi con noncuranza lo scaraventó lontano da se. L'uomo sbatté contro la parete e rimase a terra immobile dove lo trovó Sakura.  
"Papá!" Si precipitó da lui ma con sollievo notó che aveva soltanto perso i sensi.   
La ragazza si alzó di scatto, il volto una maschera di determinazione.

Influenzato dall'oggetto totalmente socube della volontá aliena, Sheere sollevó il coperchio e lo lasció cadere. Questo cadde in frantumi. Con reverenza prese tra le mani quello per cui aveva tanto faticato. Il gioiello brilló tra le sue mani quasi quanto gli occhi di Sheere.  
"Finalmente..." mormoró questi.  
"Fermati!" lo intimó Sakura brandendo saldamente lo scettro.  
Gli occhi febrili del ragazzo si posarono su di lei ma erano vuoti.  
Il rubino pulsó seducente, spronandolo.  
"Hai ragione..."  
Questi sorrise e guardó la ragazza che gli stava di fronte.

Le ombre sembravano un esercito oscuro infinito. Ormai non contavano piú quante ne abbattevano poiché sembravano non finire mai. I movimenti degli amici erano divenuti quasi meccanici: respingi, attacca e diffendi ma soprattutto soppravvivi.   
Un boato sembró fermare la scena, attirandone l'attenzione.  
"Sakura!" rugí Cerberus lanciandosi verso la sua padrona.

La ragazza venne scaraventata con violenza notevole contro la finestra e oltre precipitando. Yue l'afferró tra le braccia fermando la sua caduta.  
Gli altri le corsero in contro preoccupati. Sakura sorrise debolmente per rassicurarli.   
Una risata folle suonó nel silenzio improvviso.  
"Finalmente! Ora é mio!" gridó Sheere alzando il gioiello al cielo oscuro. Il rubino brilló con luce maligna.  
"No Sheere! Fermati, non farlo!" gli gridó il fratello in vano.  
Sheere era preso da una forza invincibile, un desiderio febrile che lo aveva guidato fino ad ora nella sua sete di potere. Una volontá non sua gli sussurrava suadente nella mente.  
Il rubino pulsó di vita propria mentre il ragazzo indossó il gioiello. Lo calzava a pennello. La sua risata riecheggió nella notte.  
"Ora dovrete inchinarvi a me! Il potere... é mio!" gridó mentre l'oscuritá lo avvolse.  
Un'accecante luce rossa proruppe prepotente frantumando il suo bozzolo scuro. La sua voce si smorzó di colpo.  
Quando i compagni poterono finalmente vedere si ritrovarono una persona totalmente diversa da affrontare. 


	7. Capitolo 7

Tutti i personaggi di CardCaptor Sakura appartengono alle Clamp. Questa storia pero' appartiene a ME!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ormai a Shaoran mancava poco da vivere. Poche ore soltanto. Non sarebbe soppravvissuto la notte, non avrebbe rivisto il giorno.  
Almenoché non accadesse un miracolo. Ma la situazione era disperata e la cittá minacciata. Forse neppure loro sarebbero vissuto molto piú a lungo di lui. Magari sarebbero morti insieme cosí lei non avrebbe dovuto vivere il resto della vita da sola. Magra consolazione.  
In realtá se per Shaoran non c'era piú nulla da fare, poteva almeno provare a salvare la cittá. Sapeva che lui lo avrebbe voluto.  
Sakura guardó il ragazzo profondamente addormentato. Sperava soltanto che lui non soffrisse piú ma il veleno era impietoso e d'ogni tanto Shaoran si dimenava in preda al dolore. Neppure le medicine alleviavano piú il suo tormento. Era grata quando il ragazzo perdeva coscienza, se non altro per un breve tempo poteva dimenticarsi il dolore perso nell'oblio.  
"Kero-chan, esiste una carta della guarizione?" Domanda futile ma doveva farla.   
"Mi spiace, Sakura, ma non esiste" le rispose la vocina tristemente.  
Gli altri l'avevano lasciata sola con Shaoran per l'ultima volta. Soltanto il piccolo Kero-chan era rimasto a farle compagnia.  
Qualcuno bussó alla porta.  
"Sakura? E' ora di andare"  
La ragazza si asciugó gli occhi e si alzó. Guardó l'amato per l'ultima volta con tristezza infinita.  
Gli sfioró la pallida guancia con labbra tremanti.  
"Addio Shaoran. Io... ti voglio bene..."

La porta si aprí e ne emerse Sakura.  
Tomoyo trattenne un'esclamazione. L'amica sembrava profondamente cambiata: i suoi occhi erano un mare di tristezza ma il volto una maschera di determinazione. Indossava l'abito da combattimento di Shaoran che le andava un pó grande ma che portava con orgoglio.  
"Andiamo" disse con fermezza.

Erano ormai giunti alla conclusione che Sheere era posseduto da uno spirito maligno che lo manovrava a piacimento. Essendo venuto in possesso del gioiello misterioso, l'influenza s'era fatta possente annullandone completamente la volontá. Non esisteva il modo di annientare il maligno senza arrecar danno a Sheere. Ma ci potevano provare.

Sull'alto della torre una figura attendeva trepidante mentre il crepuscolo sanguinante cedeva il posto alla notte oscura.  
Finalmente dopo lunghi anni di attesa la sua vendetta stava per compiersi su colui che lo aveva umiliato ed imprigionato in una barra di ghiaccio eterno. La vendetta é un piatto che va gustato freddo.  
Aveva avuto abbondante tempo per nutrire il suo profondo rancore e progettare la sua vendetta divenuta ormai la sua unica ragione di vita. Vita. Se si poteva definire tale la sua esistenza di cui il suo corpo era ancora rinchiuso tra i ghiacci e la sua anima dentro un gioiello.  
Per fortuna il fato fece si che un suo lontano discendente spinto dalla curiositá non rispettasse i divieti e si addentrasse nella sua cella risvegliandolo dal suo torpore. Era stato facile scoprire il suo punto debole e far pressione su di esso. Vaghe promesse di potere alimentate da una prova tangibile della sua buona fede ed il patto era stato stipulato. Il ragazzo aveva fatto tutto ció che gli era suggerito ignaro del fatto che in realtá era un cavallo di Troia e pian piano la volontá aliena s'era fusa con la sua ignara fino ad annullarla completamente.   
Col ritrovamento del gioiello aveva preso pieno possesso sia del giovane corpo che s'era fuso con la sua anima sia dei suoi poteri.  
Ormai nulla poteva piú fermare la sua vendetta, poco importava se ci andavano di mezzo degli innocenti.  
Rise alla fredda luna sua gelida spettatrice.  
La figura interruppe la sua contemplazione degli astri osservando con disprezzo coloro che osavano sfidarlo. Erano dei semplici ragazzini, fanciulli ai suoi occhi seppur dodati di una discreta magia.  
I suoi occhi dorati si socchiusero mentre li esaminó piú attentamente. Aveva riconosciuto qualcosa di famigliare in loro ma non capiva.  
Il ragazzo si, fratello di colui a cui aveva rubato corpo ed essenza. Ma la ragazzina, l'uomo alato e il felino dorato? Si concentró su di essi.  
"Dové Clow Leed?" esigette "Vi avevo detto di portarmelo qui!"

Sakura si fece avanti brandendo saldamente lo scettro.  
Non avevano progettato nessuna strategia, nessun piano che potesse portarli alla vittoria poiché non conoscevano il nemico ma sapevano che era estremamente potente. L'unica cosa certa era cercare di risvegliare Sheere dalla sua influenza e forse ció avrebbe fermato anche lo stregone.  
"Il Signor Clow... non esiste piú"  
Questa notizia inattesa lo colse di sorpresa. Il suo piano non contemplava il fatto che l'eterno rivale fosse scomparso prima di subire la sua vendetta.  
Strinse i pugni dalla rabbia.  
"Menti! Clow non puó essere morto! Egli non puó morire, é uno dei piú potenti maghi al mondo!"  
"Anche la magia non puó fermare lo scorrere del tempo" disse Yue con una vena di tristezza.  
"No, non puó essere!" negó lo stregone.  
Non poteva concepire la realtá dei fatti. Se Clow fosse davvero morto, che senso avrebbe avuto vivere e complottare fino ad ora?  
Aspetta! Clow non era uno stupido, avrá senz'altro previsto la propria fine e ne avrá posto rimedio... La magia pulsava forte in quegli esseri ma soprattutto nella ragazzina...  
I suoi occhi si spalancarono. La ragazzina!  
"Clow, ignobile essere! Com'hai potuto assumere simili fattezze?" esclamó.  
Sakura sbatte gli occhi confusa.  
"Ti sbagli! Sakura non é Clow!" si affrettó a smentire Cerberus.  
"Non mentire! Riconosco la sua magia!"  
"Il Signor Clow é morto, lasciandomi parte del suo potere attraverso questo scettro e le ClowCards" spiegó ingenuamente la ragazza.  
La rabbia cominció a bruciargli dentro. Come aveva potuto Clow fargli uno scherzo simile? Una ragazzina, doveva affrontare in battaglia una ragazzina!  
Un'idea gli brilló nella mente.  
Ad un suo tacido comando le ombre apparvero. Un numero incalcolabile, un mare d'oscuritá viva e decisamente minacciosa.  
"Molto bene. Se le cose stanno cosí, vediamo cosa sai fare"

"Shield! Scudo!" ordinó Sakura e questo apparve avvolgendo i compagni. Le ombre vi sbatterono contro.  
"Niente male" ammise tra se lo stregone.  
Le ombre continuarono ad attaccare scagliandosi contro lo scudo. Questione di tempo prima che questo cedesse.  
Sakura strinse i denti e guardó lo stregone che dall'alto della torre invocava l'oscuritá. Le ombre si facevano sempre piú numerose e assidue.  
La ragazza sgranó gli occhi quando si rese contro che lo stregone stava chiamando a se le ombre degli abitanti della cittá. In questo modo non avrebbero avuto scampo, sarebbe stato come avere tutta la cittá contro! Dovevano assolutamente fermarlo, ora!  
"Wood! Legno!" Creó una gabbia di legno per catturare le ombre. Per un attimo parve funzionare ma questa si spezzó.  
"Glow! Bagliore!" Piccole scintille di luce brillarono intorno a loro tenendole a bada.  
"Devi fare di meglio se vuoi battermi!" le consiglió lo stregone.  
Debole, troppo debole. Davvero Clow Leed aveva ceduto i suoi poteri a questa ragazzina inerme?  
"Sakura, devi affrontarlo uno contro uno" le giunse la voce di Cerberus.  
"Ma non posso! Altrimenti voi..."  
"Non pensare a noi! Ce la caveremo da soli!"  
Gli altri tre annuirono. Khan trasse la sciabola dal fodero.  
"Vai!" La ragazza si decise.  
Annulló lo scudo poiché era difficile controllare piú carte alla volta e lei aveva bisogno di tutta la concentrazione possibile.  
Cancelló dalla mente ogni preoccupazione, Shaoran e gli amici in pericolo, e si concentró solo su quello che doveva fare.  
"Affrontami!" gridó alla figura sulla torre.  
La luce della luna fece brillare di determinazione i suoi occhi. 


End file.
